Alaina Gleen 2
''Alaina Gleen 2 ''is a 2013 American 3D computer-animated science fiction comedy film produced by 20th Century Fox Animation for 20th Century Fox. It was written and directed by series creator Thalia Ward and co-directed by Mike Minchin, written by Joel Cohen, Alec Sokolow, Michael Berg, and Peter Ackerman and a story by Thalia Ward and Laurie Craig, and is the sequel to 2010's ''Alaina Gleen'', which began Fox's reboot franchise of the original Alaina Gleen series. Kristen Bell, Bill Hader, Zac Efron, Taylor Swift, Bill Murray, Maya Rudolph, Wanda Sykes, Andy Samberg, Kenan Thompson, Steve Buscemi, and Matt Damon reprised their roles respectively. New cast members include Alison Brie, Eddie Izzard, Mel Brooks, Allison Janney, Katie Crown, Kristen Schaal, and Sofía Vergara. The film's plot involves Alaina Gleen and her friends, which they go to the Imagination Jungle to save the world after the presumably-destroyed MagicMachine 2000 reawakens, this time producing sentient imaginary creatures and animals. Alaina Gleen 2' premiered on August 22, 2013 at the Leicester Square in London, UK, and was released in the United States on September 13, 2013. It received generally positive reviews from critics, and it has grossed over $959.5 million (outgrossing each of the ''Alaina Gleen ''films), worldwide against a budget of $160 million. It was nominated for Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, losing to Walt Disney Animation Studios' ''Frozen (which also stars Kristen Bell). It became the second-highest-grossing animated film of 2013, the third highest-grossing film of 2013, the second highest-grossing film from Fox Animation, and the highest-ever grossing film based on an animated television series. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast Additional voices * Ava Acres * Jim Cummings * Thalia Ward * Katie Ward * Daran Norris * Cam Clarke * David Cowgill * Terri Douglas * Eddie Frierson * Elisa Gabrielli * Jackie Gonneau * Nicholas Guest * Jess Harnell * Bridget Hoffman * Hope Levy * Laraine Newman * Bryce Papenbrook * Tara Strong * Shane Sweet * Al Rodrigo * Jonny Solomon Production On October 24, 2010, shortly after Alaina Gleen (2010) was first released, series creator and director Thalia Ward commented on a possible sequel, stating, "We would love to bring those characters to the big screen back once more, but we haven't started writing it yet. More coming soon! Music In September 2012, it was announced that Michael Giacchino and John Powell, who scored the first film, had signed on to score the sequel. Release Alaina Gleen 2 released in the United States and Canada on September 13, 2013. The film premiered on August 22, 2013 at the Empire Leicester Square in London, United Kingdom, and series creator Thalia Ward, Kristen Bell, Bill Hader, Zac Efron, Taylor Swift, Andy Samberg, Maya Rudolph, Wanda Sykes, Steve Buscemi, Matt Damon, Sofía Vergara, Ryan Reynolds, and Alison Brie 'and composer John Powell were present at the "pink carpet" premiere. ''Alaina Gleen 2 was digitally remastered into IMAX 3D format and released in select international IMAX theatres. This film was also shown in the 4DX format, featuring tilting seats, water sprays, strobe lightning, aroma, wind, pops, and ticklers, in selected countries The film was released on October 11, 2013 in Iceland, Mexico, and Taiwan. The film was also released on September 26, 2013 in Australia and the Netherlands. It received a release in China on November 22, 2013 in IMAX 3D. Marketing The teaser trailer was released on November 2, 2012, and was shown in front of films such as Wreck-It Ralph, Rise of the Guardians, Puppet Pals the Third, Parental Guidance, and Escape from Planet Earth. Throughout the year, trailers and 20-second motion posters of the movie were shown. The theatrical trailer was released on March 22, 2013 and was shown in front of films such as The Croods, G.I. Joe: Retaliation, Iron Man 3, Epic, Monsters University, The Lone Ranger, and Despicable Me 2. TV spots began to air between August and September of 2013. Several merchandise were made for Alaina Gleen 2, such as toys and figurines. Fox teamed up with marketing partners in the United States and Canada to promote the film through McDonald's Happy Meals with a set of 11 toys. A video game based on the film was released on September 17, 2013 for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo 3DS, and Wii U. On October 15, 2013, a PC version of the game was released, published by Activision and developed by Exient Entertainment. Home media Alaina Gleen 2 ''was released on Digital HD on January 10, 2014, and on DVD and Blu-ray on January 21, 2014. Reception Box office ''Coming soon! Critical response Alaina Gleen 2 ''received generally positive reviews from critics and fans alike. On review aggregator site Rotten Tomatoes, it holds a score of 77% based on 174 reviews with a rating average of 6.68/10. The website's consensus reads: "Quirky, innovative, and still maintaining the comedic simplicity of the classic 90's cartoon, ''Alaina Gleen 2 still offers plenty of eye-popping visual inventiveness and a number of big laughs." On another aggregator Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average, the film has a rating score of 62 out of 100 based on 42 reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews". The film earned an "A" from audiences polled by CinemaScore, on an A+ to F scale.Category:Films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2010s Category:2013 Category:Alaina Gleen Category:Alaina Gleen 2 Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Sequel films Category:PG-rated films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:3-D films Category:IMAX films Category:Films based on television series